


A Prince (And A Cat) Does What He Wants

by MagicaDraconia16



Series: 2020 Bingos [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Gen, Humor, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki Bingo, Magic, POV Loki (Marvel), Shapeshifting, Tony Stark Bingo MIV, Trope Bingo Round 15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27252256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicaDraconia16/pseuds/MagicaDraconia16
Summary: Whilst the Avengers are fighting Amora the Enchantress, a bolt of her magic hits T'Challa and innocent bystander Loki. Loki does not appreciate the terms of her spell, and uses his own magic to twist it into a form of his choosing. It's just unfortunate that T'Challa ends up turning into the same animal, too.And no-one can understand him but Loki. Terrible shame, that.
Relationships: Loki & T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa & Avengers Team
Series: 2020 Bingos [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634290
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Loki Bingo 2020-2021, Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV, Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	A Prince (And A Cat) Does What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lantaniel (rosysea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosysea/gifts).



> Inspired by [lantaniel's beautiful art](https://lantaniel.tumblr.com/post/613746228580237312/my-rarepair-for-marvelrarepairbang-tchalla-x), done for the Marvel Rare Pair Bang. 
> 
> Also written for:  
>  **Trope Bingo Round 15:** _B2 - Rare Pairs_  
>  **Loki Bingo:** _N3 - free square_  
>  and **Tony Stark Bingo MIV:** _N5 - Magic_
> 
> Card Number: 4019  
> Square Filled: N5 - Magic  
> Ship/Main Pairing: None  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags: Humor, cats, and Loki  
> Summary: As above

Thor regularly attracted women – and even some men – who were very enthusiastic about seeking his attention but, it had to be said, Amora was a _little_ more obsessed than most.

_It really is a shame_ , Loki reflected, from his perch on a skyscraper where he was watching Amora play with the Avengers. _We could have had such fun together._ But alas, Amora wasn’t the type of sorceress to play tricks unless it advanced her plan to ensnare Thor into her clutches.

The battle, as ever, seemed fairly even. Mainly because, Loki suspected, Thor was back in Asgard. Amora always tended to be a lot more level-headed when he wasn’t around. Still obsessed over him, but not quite so crazy about it.

Something caught his eye, and Loki leant over to see what was happening below. It seemed like the Avengers had finally spotted _him_ , and, from their body language, were now debating whether it was worth splitting their forces to try and capture Loki as well as Amora.

Loki scoffed at the mere idea. The only times the Avengers had captured him, it was because he had _wanted_ them to.

Most of the Avengers apparently agreed, because they were turning back towards Amora. One of them, however – and not one of the original ones, Loki noted with vague annoyance – began running towards the skyscraper Loki was sat on. He made an astounding leap into the air and landed on the outside of the building. Loki watched with interest as the Avenger began climbing their way up towards where he sat. The only one he’d previously been aware of that could climb buildings like that was the young man in blue and red that the others called Spider-Man.

Unfortunately for Loki, he was so busy watching the Avenger try to reach him that he forgot to keep a weather eye on Amora. A loud screech from her direction caused both Loki and the Avenger to jerk their heads to look in that direction. Amora was using her power to levitate into the air, and she was glaring in Loki’s direction.

Wondering whether she was annoyed that he wasn’t helping her, or just that he wasn’t Thor, Loki nonetheless thought prudence better than valour, and hastily wrapped himself up in his seiðr, just as Amora threw a bolt of virulent green energy in their direction.

The Avenger below him cursed loudly enough for Loki to hear and began trying to scramble back down the building. Regrettably for him, he was too late; Amora’s magic splashed over both him and Loki.

For an eternal moment, Loki’s seiðr and Amora’s magic battled for dominance. It was a shapeshifting spell, trying to force Loki into a shape that he didn’t want to be in. His seiðr was a lot stronger than Amora’s magic; she tended to use it for frivolous things, or enchanting Thor. Despite that, her spell this time was fired by her temper, and the best Loki could do was change the form into one of _his_ choosing, although he _was_ able to divert the ridiculous time period she’d set on the spell.

With a sigh of reluctance, Loki shrank down into his feline form. He curled his tail around his forepaws as the wind blowing past the building ruffled his fur. Damn Amora; this was going to scupper his plans for the next few days.

A loud noise from below reminded him that he hadn’t been the only one caught up in Amora’s spell. He peered over the edge at the unlucky Avenger.

Whoever they were, they apparently had some form of magic of their own, as they were surrounded by a cloud of green and purple magic. The purple, however, was in danger of being overcome by the green.

With another sigh, Loki send a tendril of his own seiðr to assist. As soon as it touched the two warring magics, all three began to spin themselves into a whirling vortex, centred over the Avenger. He gave a yell—

—which rapidly became an unhappy yowl as the magic began to retreat inside him. Loki would have raised his eyebrows if he’d had them. Apparently, whatever magic the Avenger had, it had had the same idea as Loki – instead of turning him into a bilgesnipe, the Avenger had turned into a cat.

A cat… that was beginning to slide back down the outside of the very tall building.

“ _HELP!_ ” he yowled, attempting to dig his claws in to halt his downward momentum. All that did was create a horrible screeching noise as he kept sliding, and Loki’s ears flattened backwards at the sound of it.

Glancing around, Loki wondered which of the other Avengers would be coming to save their beleaguered colleague. The Man of Iron? The winged one that was named after some kind of bird?

Neither, it seemed, as the remainder of the team was concentrating their forces on Amora, who had apparently exhausted her magic for the moment and was reduced to using sword and spear.

Tilting his head, Loki watched the feline Avenger slide another few feet. _Hmm, looks like the only one who can save him is me,_ he thought, and a purr rose from his chest even as his lip curled up to show off a front fang. He did so love having the Avengers in his debt.

Calling on his skywalker powers, Loki casually stepped off the ledge he’d been sitting on and stretched before padding his way down through the air towards the other cat.

Or rather, the other _kitten_ , Loki realised as he got closer. It hadn’t just been the perspective that had made the Avenger look smaller.

“What have you done?” the kitten spat at him. Loki thought it might have even taken a swipe at him if it hadn’t already been using its claws to try and slow its descent. “I felt your magic in this. What did you do to me?”

“Saved you from spending a month as a bilgesnipe,” Loki informed him. “You’re welcome for that, by the way.”

“I have no idea what a bilgesnipe is, but I could have managed a month,” the kitten growled.

Loki smiled, which perhaps showed more fang than he meant it to. These Midgardians were _adorable_! “I meant, of course, an Asgardian month,” he corrected, stepping down once again to match the Avenger’s slide. “I believe that translates to ten of your Midgardian years.”

The kitten made a sound as if it were about to choke up a hairball. “ _Ten_ …!” In its shock, it slid down rather faster than Loki thought it was happy with, as it immediately flattened itself against the side of the building.

It still wasn’t stopping, however. Loki took a quick glance downwards to gauge how close the ground actually was, and then leaned over and took hold of the scruff of the kitten’s neck.

The feline tried desperately to keep its claws in the building but didn’t manage; it came away with a loud yowl of alarm as it swung in mid-air, held only by Loki’s grip on its neck.

“You may want to stop struggling,” Loki advised in a rather muffled tone as he began to airwalk downwards. “Wouldn’t want me to drop you from here, now, would you?”

The Avenger stopped struggling instantly, but that didn’t mean that it was cowed in any way. “The very instant that we reach the ground, you will let go of me and turn me back to my normal form,” he said, firmly.

Hmm, Loki hated to burst his bubble, he really did. “I’m afraid I cannot do that,” he said. “Well, the turning you back part, at least. Putting you down; _that_ I can do.”

“You _will_ change me back!” the kitten growled. Loki rather thought it might have forgotten its shape and attempted to fold its arms, but cat legs didn’t work that way.

“It’s not my magic,” Loki informed him. “Hence why I am currently in the body of a feline as well.”

Anything further the Avenger might have said was cut off by them reaching the ground. Loki delicately stepped from the air and glanced over at the battle. Amora didn’t seem to be winning, but equally, she wasn’t losing, either. Her sword and spear were keeping the Avengers from getting into close fighting range, and whatever else you may call Amora, she was an Asgardian. Weapons from the Man of Iron had about as much effect on her as they did on Thor and Loki.

That is, they were occasionally knocking her off balance, but weren’t doing any real damage.

“Let… me… go!” the feline Avenger insisted, and twisted round to swipe at Loki’s chest with a paw full of extended claws.

Loki obligingly opened his mouth.

The kitten fell to the ground with a yowl, which was broken off as he landed. He lay there for a moment, stunned, before getting unsteadily to his four feet and spitting something _very_ uncomplimentary at Loki.

Loki sat down, curled his tail neatly around his forepaws, and stuck his nose in the air. “Such language,” he sniffed, haughtily. “Especially towards someone that just saved your life.”

The spitting died away, and the kitten sat down to consider this. It obviously didn’t like the conclusion it came to, as it lifted its top lip to show off its tiny little fangs. Loki had to swipe a paw over his face to stop himself from cooing at it. It had apparently been far too long since his last child.

A loud screech made them both flatten their ears and turn towards the fight. The Black Widow was sitting on Amora’s shoulders, legs wrapped tightly around her neck and the fascinating bracelets she called Widow Bites pressed firmly into the hollow of her throat.

With a last howl of rage, Amora used her magic to vanish. The Black Widow dropped gracefully to the ground and landed on her feet. It was very catlike. Loki approved.

Panting, the Avengers gathered together. They were still looking around themselves, and Loki wondered if they were making sure Amora wasn’t going to sneak up on them again, or if they were looking for their lost comrade.

“T’Challa, come in!” Loki heard the good captain snap, his finger pressed to the communication device that was hidden in his ear. “You know you can’t keep running off alone if you want to work with us; we get enough of that from Tony.”

“Hey!” the Man of Iron’s suit protested, indignantly, but the captain ignored him.

“T’Challa! Black Panther! Where are you?” His tone was becoming worried now. “Are you injured? Do you need assistance?”

“Yes, I would rather say he does,” Loki called over, and had the pleasure of seeing the entire group whip round into battle stances.

Unfortunately, they didn’t remain in them for long, but rather straightened up again and watched in bemusement as the feline Avenger – T’Challa, apparently – went bounding over to them.

Captain America crouched down and held out a hand to T’Challa. “Hey, there, little guy. Where’ve you come from?” He flicked a brief glance at where Loki was sitting. “Is that your mama?”

T’Challa hissed, indignantly. “Ugh, _no_ ; that’s _Loki_ ,” he said and headbutted the captain’s hand. “It is I, Captain; the Black Panther.”

_Yes, you certainly are, aren’t you?_ Loki thought, flicking an ear with amusement. _Although, perhaps just a_ little _smaller than a panther right now…_

The archer – the one that Loki had taken control of during his attempted invasion of Midgard and the one named for a different kind of bird than the winged Avenger – also crouched down and held out a hand for T’Challa to sniff at. “Guess Amora must really be gone,” he said. “Else these guys would never have come out.”

“Hawkeye!” T’Challa raised himself on his hind legs, placing his front paws squarely in the archer’s palm. “It is I, T’Challa!” His tiny head swivelled to stare at Captain America, too. “Captain!”

“It’s no use,” Loki informed him. “They don’t speak cat.”

“And I suppose _you_ do?” T’Challa spat over his shoulder.

Loki glanced pointedly down at himself. “Right at this moment, I _am_ a cat,” he pointed out. “So of course I speak it.”

The captain was straightening up from his crouch. “We need to split up and search for T’Challa,” he was saying. “Anyone know where he last was?”

T’Challa yowled, and took a swipe at Hawkeye’s palm. “Hey!” the archer protested as he yanked his hand away.

“—contact Shuri,” the Man of Iron was saying. “She should be able to track him.”

T’Challa sat down, tipped his head back, and yowled the most piteous sound Loki had ever heard. The Avengers all winced at the noise, which was surprisingly loud for coming out of such a small body, but a couple of Midgardian cats hidden nearby called an answer. When it appeared as though the Avengers were going to split up and move off, the tiny kitten tensed himself and sprang at the good captain’s leg.

“Ouch!” the man exclaimed. He glanced down and carefully shook his leg. When that didn’t dislodge the feline, he bent to try and prise its claws out of his flesh. But every time he removed one set of claws, when he moved onto the next, T’Challa just sank them in again.

The Man of Iron tilted his head with interest as he watched this comedy play out. “Hey, uh, this might sound strange, but… do you think the cat could _actually_ be T’Challa?” he asked.

“You’re right,” the archer agreed, “that does sound strange. Did you hit your head, Stark?” The suit of armour made a strange gesture towards Hawkeye, one that Loki’s memories of controlling the archer told him was ‘flipping him the bird’.

The captain had stopped trying to force T’Challa to let him go, and the Black Widow crouched down to be closer to the kitten. “T’Challa?” she asked, cautiously. “Is that you?”

The kitten gave an unmistakeable nod and a brief purr. The rest of the Avengers looked at each other. Undoubtedly they were now wondering just how they were expected to restore their teammate to normality.

“So, if that’s T’Challa,” said the other bird Avenger, peering over the archer’s shoulder at the feline, “then… who is _that_?” He pointed at Loki, still sitting and watching them all.

The other Avengers all turned to stare at him. Loki narrowed his eyes smugly, and used a twist of his seiðr to allow a miniature version of his normal helmet to appear on his head, tucked snugly over his ears.

The archer went white and reeled backwards, choking in shocked horror. The other Avengers gaped at Loki.

“Oh, my… God,” the Man of Iron said, faintly.

Loki rose to his feet and stretched, pushing his front legs as far as they’d go and flexing his paws to release his claws, before straightening up again. “Remember, Black Panther, I saved your life,” he reminded the other feline.

T’Challa grumbled unhappily, but finally flicked an ear in acknowledgement. “I will discharge the debt, but only once, and only so long as it does not place myself or anyone else in danger, or ask for more than I can give,” he replied.

“Agreed,” Loki said. He felt the magical obligation settle into the Black Panther’s core. “Well, I shall be off, then.”

“Wait!” T’Challa sprang back at him, despite the archer making a grab for him. “How do I turn back? _When_ will I turn back?”

“Oh, fairly soon, I should think,” Loki assured him, and turned to leave before pausing again. “Only about six Midgardian months.” He strolled away, tail held upright and jauntily swaying.

“ _Six months?!_ ” he heard T’Challa yowl behind him, and the concerned voices of the other Avengers demanding to know what was wrong.

Loki chuckled to himself as he turned a corner out of their sight. _I really must congratulate Amora,_ he thought. _A trick almost as well played as one of mine!_ Although…

He wondered, as he drew his seiðr around himself to skywalk home, just how long it would take the Avengers to discover that T’Challa was actually a flerkin.


End file.
